1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a specialized postage-paid indicator (that may be an on-command printed image or traditional physical stamp) and to method for recycling a mail piece by a user that utilizes a recycle postage-paid indicator that contains an intelligent barcode and the postal system which scans the intelligent barcode and compares it with a first data file that contains information concerning the distribution of funds generated from the sale of the recycle postage-paid indicator and a second data file that contains information concerning a recycling destination of the mail piece to which the recycle postage-paid indicator is affixed (usually by direct printing or by an adhesive) by the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Various programs exist for handling recyclable items, however no known easy and convenient method exits for recycling that involves specialized postage indicators or stamps that have indicia for processing efficiently recyclable items.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,943 is an image forming apparatus that has an automatic printing function that is utilized at the end of the image forming unit's service life. An official postage paid mark, a recipient's name, a recipient's address and postal code are automatically printed on a label that is employed for returning that specific image forming apparatus when it should be recycled.
Related in U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,365 is a method of removing mail from a mailstream using an incoming mail sorting apparatus. This method permits a user to remove unwanted mail from an incoming mailstream using an incoming mail sorting apparatus that evaluates incoming mail for desired and undesired characteristic.
Presented in U.S. Patent Publication No.: US2005/0096923 is a system to facilitate the recycling of paper materials. This system consists of a pre-paid postage mailing label, addressed to a recycling or de-inking facility, which is removeably attached or covered on a specific paper based communication item. The recipient of the communication item then affixes or uncovers the pre-paid postage mailing label and mails the communication item to the predetermined recycling or de-inking facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,811 discloses sender elected messaging services. A sender of a mail piece may allow a recipient to communicate desired delivery schemes to its facility and then elect to follow their desires of proceed with any mailing scheme the sender mandates. The original mailed item is marked with the particular scheme in suitable indicia and addresses that may be scanned for recognition purposes.
Detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,548 are reusable envelope structures and methods of use. Envelopes are configured to be reusable by the recipient. Two-way stamps are provided to permit the mailed item to be directly remailed in the reusable envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,031 describes a cleanup kit for compact fluorescent light bulbs and associated methods. A preprinted mailing label is included is a cleanup kit for recycling possibly dangerous materials.